


How I Met Your Father

by luney_moony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Capitan Niall, Fluff, M/M, dom!Louis, not sure yet - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_moony/pseuds/luney_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been together for 20 years.<br/>After sitting and talking to his kids Louis decided to tell them the story of how he met their father and Harry quickly jump in.<br/>Only they won't just stop there. They will tell them the whole story, the story of Larry Stylinson.</p><p>future people will be in <em>Italic</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue, I keep writing things at school. I find this highly amusing. I’m trying to sound smart but failing miserably.

_**Year 2030** _

Harry walks into the lounge room to find his husband and his kids there, sitting and talking.

“I’m gonna tell you how I met your father.” He heard Louis, his husband (he never gets tired from calling him his husband even after 20 years together), say. Harry flushed red as he remembered the situation. Or in their case, situations.

“Do we have to?” George groaned, looking highly annoyed.

“Yes” Harry said, making them knowledge his present.

He walks up to then, pecks Louis softly on the lips, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that never left since day one and sits next to him.

They groaned and Darcy said “if we want to know, we’ll look in the internet or something.”

“But there’s nothing like the first source!” Louis said, triumphantly. Looking very satisfied with himself.

Harry laughed at his husband and added “that and they do not know the whole story. There are a lot of sides to the story. And I don’t think your father will stop at our meeting.”

“You are correct, my love” Louis said, grinning at him and kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

George and Darcy groaned but relaxed into their seats nevertheless, readying themselves to hear a long story.

“It all started in 2009…”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved writing this chapter, this is just so cute and fluffy. I can actually see it happening, Harry being all shy and cute, and Louis all flirty and I just. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)

_“It all started in 2009” Harry said “I was with your aunt Gemma at a concert.”_

_“Hold up, hold up.”_

_Harry got cut off by George._

_“In the internet they always say you met in the x factor. In 2010.” Darcy continued for him._

_“That is also true. But we’re telling you the story that besides your uncles, no one really knows.” Louis said “continue, Love.”_

_“I was in the loo, just finished fixing my hair when….”_

Harry bumped into someone. He stumbled backwards and held onto the stranger’s shoulders for balance. “Oops” he said, taking his hands off and looking down at the oh-so-interesting ground. “S-sorry. I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered.

He was startled when he heard a laugh, a beautiful melodic laugh.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Blue and icy and just perfect.

“Hi” the person laughed his voice slightly high pitch and amused.

The stranger had feathery brown hair that was swept across his forehand, his beautiful blue eyes were amused, and his skin sun kissed and he had a bemused smile on. His clothes were a bit weird though…

_“You really thought my clothes were weird?” Louis had cut him off. “Well, if you had let me finished” Harry said, pointedly. Their children giggling at the exchange._

_“Sorry baby,” Louis said pecking his lips “continue” he signalled._

_“Ok, where was I?”_

He wore red trousers with white and black striped shirt and red TOMS. Normally you wouldn’t have thought this combination will work out but somehow, he makes it work.

_“Better?” Harry asked Louis. “Much” Louis said, pecking on his husband’s lips once again. Their kids chuckled and Harry continued._

The stranger’s expression changed to confused. “You alright there, mate?”

Harry blushed, realizing he had been staring. “yeah, ju-sorry.” He mumbled, blushing again. “No harm done” the person said, chuckling. “I’m Louis.” He extends his hand out to shake.

“Harry” Harry said, blushing for the umpteenth time since he met Louis and shakes Louis hand.

_“You did blush quite a lot, love” Louis said, chuckling, remembering the encounter._

_“Yeah, yeah” Harry grumbled and continued._

For a few minutes, they just stood there. Staring at each other. A yell of “Louis!” from outside, startled them, woke them up from whatever trance they’ve been.

Harry blushed again and took his hand out of Louis’ grasp.

“In a minute” Louis called back.

“I’ll see you around, Curly” Louis winked and walked out, leaving Harry blushing and wondering what the fudge pies happened.

_“I made quite a first impression now, didn’t I?” Louis said, smugly. Harry rolled his eyes but nevertheless smiled at his husband, “you tell now, boo” He said._

_Louis smirked and said “ok, so this is the more prominent part. The part that everyone knows or do not know, depends on how you look at it.”_

_“Just tell the story, Lou” Harry said, rolling his eyes, once more._

_“Ok, ok, clam down Curly” Louis said “so this happened in the boot camp at the toilets, again, in 2010”_

Louis walked into the toilets and stopped dead in his tracks.

He remembered him. The boy he saw in the script concert a year or so ago. The one that he can’t seem to get out of his mind after the 5-10 minutes encounter. He was right there. Standing in front of the mirror and, once again, fixing his hair.

“Now, this is an interesting situation. Don’t you think?” Louis said, making Harry jump and turn around fast. He stumbled forward and, once again, grabbed Louis shoulders for balance. He flushed red as he realizes it was Louis and took his hands off Louis’ shoulders.

Louis laughed at the familiarity of the situation. “You are the one from the script concert, aren’t you? Harry, was it?” he asked Harry easily as though he hasn’t spent the last few months, regretting that he haven’t taken the curly boy’s number while he could.

_“You wanted my number, LouBear?” Harry cooed. “Shut up and let me talk” Louis said, sassily._

“Louis?” Harry asked, a bit uncertain. “Yup” Louis said, popping the ‘P’. “Its fate, don’t you think Curly?” He continued, winking.

“y-yeah” Harry stuttered, still flushing red, looking surprised and amazed.

“Can I get your number?” Louis asked, clearly amused by the cuteness and shyness and adorableness Harry was transmitting.

_“You really were adorable, HazzaBear” Louis said to Harry, kissing his cheek._

_“Yeah, yeah, just continue already” Harry groaned._

_George, Darcy and Louis chuckled and Louis continued._

Then, it was as if someone gave Harry a confident boost.

_“It really was, my lovely Harold” Louis said._

“Pretty forward now, are you?” Harry replied, cheekily.

“I like to think that I speak my mind” Louis shrugged, obviously surprised by the change in Harry’s attitude.

Harry was about to answer when someone from outside yelled “Styles! Get out here! It’s almost your turn.”

“Be right there” Harry said.

“Know what, if we’ll meet again, then I’ll give you my number. Fate, remember?” Harry said, already half way out.

“I will make sure of that” Louis winked.

“Good” Harry said, getting out of the loo.

Harry Styles. Louis thought, I will remember you.

_“Not like I could forget you anyways” Louis said to Harry, kissing his lips. “And fate it was” Harry said, returning the kiss._

_“Ok!” George exclaimed, alarmed. “It was a really great story and all but we’ll be out” he continued. Darcy and he already getting up._

_“Where are you going?” Harry said “we didn’t finish!”_

_George and Darcy signed and sat down._


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I should’ve written this ages ago, I know. I’m so sorry. I had a big thing, which led to me sort of running away. Anyway, this chapter really sucks because I don’t know how to write real life things and I just want to finish with this chapter so I’m so so sorry for being a lazy mofo and taking ages to write it even though it’s so tiny.

_“Your uncles might be here soon,” Louis said, “they’ll help us tell the story. After all, they were a petty big part of it.”_

_“We just found out that we didn’t pass through Boot Camp when they called us back it.” Harry said._

_“I remember feeling they were pretty much emotionless and disgusting for calling us back in for interviews and whatever after telling us that we won’t continue.” Louis said, the distress and anxiety clear in his voice has he remembered the moment, going back to it._

_“At least it worked for the better, boo” Harry said, waking his husband up from his trance. He, as Louis, remembered the sadness and rejection he had felt in that moment._

_Their kids watched in silent, too stunned to say anything._

_“So,” Louis said, clearly feeling the intensity the room had gotten and wanting to lighten the mood, “Hazza, do you want to tell this story?”_

_“I bet the boys will get here right in the middle and, of course, they will want to tell the story themselves” Harry said with a smirk._

_“Never said it won’t happen, Curly” Louis said, tugging at Harry’s curls._

_“Just tell the story” George said, impatiently._

_“Ok ok,” Harry said “They called us back in and then…”_

“Zayn Malik,” the guy with the clip board said. “Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. Guys follow me this way.”

The boys followed the guy to the stage, where there was already there a group of four girls.

The boys just held each other, wanting support and comfort or just something to hold on to.

“Hello. Thank you so much for coming back, I know, judging by some of your faces that this is really hard. We thought long and hard about it, and we thought of each of you as individuals. And we just felt that you’re too talented to let go of. We thing it would be a great idea, to have two separate groups.”

“We have decided to put you….” Simon Cowell started but the rest of the sentence was lost between the screams of delight and happiness and excitement.

The boys just hugged each other, needing something to hold on too, to make sure it isn’t a dream.

“This is a life line,” Simon said, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. “You have got to work ten, twelve, fourteen hours a day, every single day to take this opportunity. You got a real shot here, guys.”

Louis jumped into Harry’s arms, hugging him and not letting go because they got the chance.

They can do this.


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word obvious a lot here. I’m sorry for the delay (which was caused by me not having a computer and when I did had a computer I was watching supernatural so blame this show! And my concentration range…) and hope you’ll like it!

_“Hello!” Niall yelled, barging into the room._

_“Do, come in” Louis said, rolling his eyes._

_“Liam and Zayn are on their way” Niall said, flopping down on the coach next to George “whatcha doin’?”_

_“We were just telling them, “ Harry gestured to their children “our story.”_

_“Oh…where you at?”_

_“Just finished telling them how One Direction was form.”_

_“I want to tell now!”_

_Harry shot Louis a knowing look and Louis just rolled his eyes._

_“Did you tell him Louis?”_

_“Tell him what?”_

_“About our talk.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“What talk?” Harry interrupted, confused._

_“You didn’t tell him? Well, he’s about to know now” Niall winked. “This is how your parents really got together, and whatever Louis says, it isn’t true! It was in the fourth week of XFactor, the week before was almost unbearable to be next to these two.”_

_Niall was cut off by Harry’s and Louis protests._

_”It’s true and you know it.” which shut them up and George and Darcy chuckled._

_”as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Niall shot Harry and Louis a glare and continued, “because Harry was sick and that caused Louis ‘parental instinct’ to kick in, as he put it, they were the soppiest and clingiest couple ever and they weren’t even a couple at the time! It was pretty much impossible to be around these two so the week after I took Lou Lou here to the side to have a serious conversation….”_

“What’s going on with you and Harry?” Niall said as soon as he closed the door.

Louis looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “What do you mean?”

Niall rolled his eyes. They were so oblivious to their obviousness. Obviously.

“You obviously like him. Even I could tell, which makes you two pretty obvious.”

“Of course I like him. He’s my best mate.”

Niall gave the look of ‘are you serious’ and Louis gave in.

“Ok! So maybe you’re right. I do like him like that. Why does it matter anyway? It’s not like he wants me like that.”

At this, Niall resist the urge to roll his eyes and yell ‘COME ON’ because there is no way one could be this oblivious.

“Have you even seen him? He wants you like that. He looks at you with little hearts in his eyes. He practically adore the ground you walk on. You can’t be that oblivious.”

“Well apparently, I am.”

Niall shock Louis and yelled at him, “do something about it! Because if you don’t me and the boys will have to kill you. The sexual tension that always surrounds you is unbearable.”

_“Sorry kids” Niall said at the terrified expression on George’s and Darcy’s face._

“Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“You always do the extreme things. Plus, the boys and I are here to help.”

\-------

“Where were you, Lou?” Harry said as soon as Louis and Niall came back.

“Nowhere,” Louis said, shooting Niall a look which clearly means ‘say something and I’ll kill you.’ “Niall just being a pain in the ass.”

“Oi!” Niall laughed.

Harry and Louis were in their own little world, talking about everything and nothing, and fooling around like they always do. But you could see that Louis was deep in thought, still.

Louis caught Niall gaze and shot him a thankful look, and Niall mouthed ‘don’t mention it’ and got back to his conversation with Liam and Zayn.

“Talked to him?” Liam whispered to Niall, looking at Harry and Louis.

“Yup,” Niall said, popping the ‘p’. “You wouldn’t believe how oblivious he is.”

“Got him to do something?” Liam continued, ignoring Niall’s last remark.

Niall nodded and Zayn let out a relieved sign. “Finally! I thought we’d have to do something extreme.”

“Actually, we do.” Niall said, and at Liam’s and Zayn’s confused expressions he continued, “Lou wants our help. He still doesn’t believe that Harry is into him, I don’t know how he can’t see it, really.”

“Oh god.” Zayn said and Liam signed. “We got a hell lot of work to do, lads.”

“What about you guys, anyways?” Niall said.

“What are you talking about?” Liam blushed and Zayn looked away.

“Oh, not you too.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn said, now blushing too.

“Nothing.” Niall said, already forming a plan.  “Absolutely nothing.”


End file.
